Motherly Advice
by MysticLady3
Summary: Jimmy can't figure out Cindy's multiple attitudes towards him. As a last resort, he goes to his mom for some advice. Takes place after 'Stranded' but before 'King of Mars' and LSTN. A cute one shot.


Summary: Jimmy can't figure out Cindy's multiple attitudes towards him. As a last resort, he goes to his mom for some advice. Takes place after 'Stranded' but before 'King of Mars' and LSTN. A cute one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy N.

Jimmy Neutron is a genius but for the life of him, he cannot figure out girls.

He normally saw them as people who greatly annoyed him with their high pitch laughs and their weird obsession for going shopping. Seriously, what is so cool about going to the mall and spending money on something they will probably wear once? There are things that are more important! Like science for example.

Though all of the female species confuse him, one is above all others. Her name is Cindy Vortex and man is she an enigma. At first, he saw her as a rival, someone who can very well challenge him as smartest kid around. He didn't like her and she him, so they fought. However, it seems that over time their fighting got less and less aggressive and more flirtatious. He couldn't help but notice that she seems to stare at him when she thinks he is not looking. She actually called him by his real name occasionally. Now that is crazy!

After their recent adventure that led him and Cindy stranded on a deserted island, Jimmy decided to figure out their 'relationship'. So one night while fixing one of his inventions, his mom came in to check on him and he got the courage to ask:

"Mom, I need your advice." He watched as his mom stood frozen on the spot. _'She must have gone into shock.'_ He thought. When she recover, she sat on his bed and beckoned him over.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"This is kind of embarrassing but…girls." He hung his head so she wouldn't see him blush. She chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to ask Dad?"

"No, I thought that a female's point of view would be better." He said "Plus dad tends to go off topic whenever this subject is brought up."

"Good point. So what do you want to know?"

Jimmy scratched his neck, something he always did when nervous. He took a breath before opening his mouth.

"There's this girl at school. She has always been mean to me but lately she has been acting nice. She still acts harsh but it is weird when she isn't. I have gotten use to her calling me names but now it is like she is different person." He said all this in a rushed voice.

"Hmm, this girl wouldn't be Cindy Vortex?" She smiled as another blush came over his face.

"Obvious wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Well what exactly do you want know about her?"

"Why is she acting all weird? I mean she has always made fun of me, called me names and now she acts all nice. Then she turns back around to messing with me again. I just don't get it." He was pacing as he ranted.

"I think she likes you." Jimmy stopped at this and stared at his mom. She just let that out so bluntly.

"Impossible." He sat back down his bed.

"Actually it is not. What she is doing is typically for someone her age. Trust me I was that age once."

"Did you do the same thing?"

"No but I did know someone who did." Jimmy can feel a story coming on so he got comfortable. Unlike his dad, his mom's stories have a purpose. Moreover, there is never mention of ducks or pie.

"When I was your age, there was a girl in my class named Hilda. Now she was mean to everyone but not the occasion she would be kind. She always would pick on this boy. Playing pranks and calling him name."

"Sounds just like Cindy."

"Yes, now everyone thought she hated him though he never did anything to warrant that kind of attention. Not everyone knew but she was actually in love with the boy." Jimmy stared at her, wide eyed.

"How did you know?"

"I caught in one of her love rants about him. She made me swear never to tell."

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably. _'What if Cindy is the same way?'_ he thought. Shaking his head to rid those thoughts, he continued to listen.

"Anyway, she continued her bully ways until one day at the end of the school year. In a heated moment she spilled her secret to him and even kissed him."

"Whoa, what did he do?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing at the time. They were in a hurry so there was no time to say or do anything. He did, however, give her a chance to take it back." She smiled as Jimmy listened intensely.

"Why?"

"He always thought she hated him because she picked on him so it was quite a shock to hear the opposite."

"That is just crazy. So he rejected her?"

"Not quite, he thought about it for a while and realized that it made sense. You see Jimmy; she didn't have the best home life. He figured that she used hostility and anger to protect herself." She patted his head before continuing, "It's funny in an ironic way that he also liked her, deep down."

"How can he like her? She was always mean to him."

"Not always, just when she wanted no one to know the real her. Remember her home life was not the best. Anyway, when he realized his feelings, which he had repressed for years, he told her. Of course, she was skeptical at first but he convinced her when he planted a kiss on her." She giggled at that.

"So, what happened to them?"

"Last I heard they are still together. They realize that they are each other's soul mates." She smiled. Jimmy looked ahead, his thoughts racing through his mind. Is it possible that Cindy may have feelings for him, he wondered.

"I still don't see why she couldn't have told him. It would have made things easier."

"Sweetie you have to understand that they, like you, are at a sensitive age. What or whom you like can cause ridicule. It really doesn't matter but it may at the time." Jimmy let that sink in.

"Do you think Cindy acts like she does because she is unhappy at home?" Jimmy asked, looking at the floor.

"I am not one to gossip but I have heard that things at the Vortex house are not that good." She said, "It is possible that she is like how she is because of that. Don't take my word for it."

Jimmy sat silently for a moment, thinking about his next question.

"Mom, what should I do about it? I mean should I be nice to her or what." She smiled before replying.

"I think you should do what feels best. Maybe start to be nice in return and she just may surprise you. It is really up to you." She stood up ready to leave. Jimmy also got up and wrapped his arms are her waist.

"Thanks mom. That really helped."

"No problem Jimmy. Now it's time for bed."

"Ah Mom!" Jimmy whined.

"No whining, you do have school tomorrow." Jimmy groaned but walked to his bathroom to get ready for bed. Judy shook her bed and walked out the room.

'My boy is growing up.' She smiled softly and walked downstairs.

THE END

A/N: OMG! I actually finished something and posted it. Hmm maybe that will be my New Year's resolution: writing and posting stuff on here.

Oh and I do hope ya'll were able to figure out who the girl in Judy's story sounded like. It's Helga from 'Hey Arnold!' but with a name change so I didn't make a mistake. I have been in an HA kick in recent weeks and thought I should put it somehow in one of my stories. Since I notice similarity between Helga/Arnold and Jimmy/Cindy's relationships, I figured that if someone would share it to Jimmy, it might help him figure things out.

I have other stories in mind and do hope to get started on them soon.

Please R and R.


End file.
